1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly having reduced noise and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display unit that displays an image, and a backlight assembly that provides the display unit with a light.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp unit, a light guide plate and a mold frame. The lamp unit generates the light. The light guide plate guides the light generated from the lamp unit toward display unit. The mold frame receives the lamp unit and the light guide plate.
The lamp unit includes a lamp and a lamp reflector. The lamp reflector covers the lamp, such that the light generated from the lamp advances toward the light guide plate.
The light guide plate has a rectangular plate shape. The light generated from the lamp unit enters the light guide plate. Then, a path of the light is adjusted to exit the light guide plate via a front face of the light guide plate.
The mold frame includes a bottom plate and a sidewall surrounding the bottom plate. The bottom plate and the sidewall form a receiving space for receiving the lamp unit and the light guide plate. The lamp unit is disposed between the sidewall of the mold frame and the light guide plate.
When an impact or thermal heat is applied to the mold frame that receives the light guide plate and the lamp unit, the light guide plate may rattle inside the mold frame. Further, the light guide plate and the mold frame may be deformed due to the thermal heat, so that the light guide plate may rattle inside the mold frame. Thus, a noise is generated.
Especially, when the liquid crystal display apparatus is used in a portable device, the rattling becomes intense.